Of Cats and Couples
by anth3m
Summary: "Give him to me, I can keep him in my coat. It'll cover him better." Sasuke reached for the small animal as a grin stretched across Naruto's cheeks. "So we can keep him?" Excitement was clear in the blond's voice. NaruSasu. AU?


**This was the first fanfiction that I wrote despite my other publishings, so it's not very good, but I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing but the text below.**

* * *

"Sasuke, it's shaking! We can't leave it here!" Naruto cradled the small animal in his arms. He and his boyfriend of three years had been out walking when it started to rain, and they came up to a cardboard box when it started to pour.

A small red-orange kitten was huddled in the corner, the couple had never seen a kitten with fur this vibrant. The kitten was shaking and meowing, desperate for something to give it warmth. It was so small, but it could open it's yellow eyes so it wasn't a newborn. Maybe 2 months? Naruto picked it up and held it against his chest and tried his best to shield it from the rain.

"Give him to me, I can keep him in my coat. It'll cover him better." The raven reached for the small animal as a grin stretched across Naruto's cheeks.

"So we can keep him?" Excitement was clear in the blond's voice.

"We'll talk at home, hurry or he'll freeze to death."

-SNS-

"We should give him a name."

Naruto lay on the couch in front of the fire place where the kitten was resting. After they had taken it home they dried him with a hair-dryer and fed him some tuna, seeing as they didn't have cat-food handy. Naruto gently ran his hand down the kittens back. He smiled softly at the purring.

Sasuke close his laptop, where he was secretly researching "How to take care of a kitten". He lay on his blond boyfriend, cuddling into his muscled chest.

"If you start purring too I might go insane." First a kitten and now his adorable raven-haired love? He was the luckiest man alive right now.

Sasuke chuckle slightly, "As you were saying, what do you think we should name it?" Sasuke turned his head to face the kitten.

"How about Neko?"

"You want to name the cat 'Cat'?"

"Fine," Naruto huffed. "What about-"

"Naruto, if you say 'Ramen' I'll hit you. How about Kyuubi?"

"I wasn't going to say Ramen!" He pushed Sasuke off him, "Kyuubi, huh. Like the legend?"

"Hn." Sasuke instead wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and buried his head into Naruto's shoulder.

"Y'know for a cold bastard, you really like to cuddle."

"Tsundere?" Sasuke suggested. "So we're calling him Kyuubi then?"

Naruto nodded. "Hey, Kyuubi," the kitten reacted to the name immediately. "Well," Naruto turned his attention back to Sasuke, "He likes the name."

But the raven had fallen asleep.

-SNS-

It had been a week and 3 days since Naruto and Sasuke had found the kitten. Currently, Kyuubi was on Sasuke's lap as he tried to read, his sharp claws curling into Sasuke's skin.

Naruto was out buying another bag of food for the cat. They had agreed that once Kyuubi seemed healthy enough, they would take him to a shelter, much to Naruto's dismay. Kyuubi was still a little too light for 3 months.

Kyuubi purred as Sasuke began to scratch his ears. He but his book down and gave all his attention to the cat resulting in a louder purr. The corners of the ravens lips curved into a small smile but turned into a wince when Kyuubi dug his claws into Sasuke's thighs.

"Ow! Fucking cat..." Sasuke muttered. As if Kyuubi understood he retracted his claws and looked at Sasuke with wide eyes. Sasuke resumed petting.

The door unlocked and Naruto walked in, giving Sasuke a quick peck on the lips. He poured a bowl of food for Kyuubi and the cat jumped of Sasuke and to the bowl in a matter of milliseconds.

Naruto plopped down next to Sasuke. "Do we really have to take him to a shelter? Can't we keep him?"

"Yes, we have to take him to a shelter. We can't keep him."

"Buy why?" Naruto whined. He couldn't see any reason why they couldn't keep him.

"We don't know if he's sick or not, he hasn't been fixed yet, going to the vet will cost too much money, and there might be another family that would suit him better. I'm not even sure that our complex allows cats!"

Naruto looked at Sasuke pleadingly. "Please?" His voice was soft and quiet, and you could definitely pick up the sadness.

"As much as I'd like to, we can't keep Kyuubi." He kissed Naruto gently, "I'm sorry."

"Okay," he was still disappointed. "When are we taking him to the shelter?"

"I think by the seventh Kyuubi should be fi-" Something clicked in Sasuke's head and he went silent for a moment. "Fine. I have to go make a call. Go... Go play with Kyuubi or something." He left the room quickly.

-SNS-

October seventh came quickly, and Naruto dreaded each minute of it. They were in the car, Kyuubi in a box in the back seat with Naruto.

The ride was mostly silent, except for the occasional "Do we really have to do this?" from Naruto and a "Yes" from Sasuke.

They turned into the parking lot and Naruto's heart beat a little faster. He looked at the curious red-orange fur-ball with sadness and picked up the box. "Naruto," Sasuke wrapped his arms around his boyfriend from behind, "I'm sorry."

Naruto nodded, took a deep breath, and entered the shelter.

"Hello, how may I help you?" A lady at the desk greeted them.

"We, uhh..." Naruto couldn't get the words out. He didn't want to get them out.

"We found a stranded cat a couple weeks ago, we nursed it as best we could, and then decided that dropping him off here would be the best idea." Sasuke's voice was cold and monotonious.

"Oh, I see, have you given it a name?"

"Kyuubi."

"Well thank you for dropping him here, he'll be in good care."

Sasuke nodded and took Naruto's hand in his, giving it a slight squeeze. They turned and walked out.

"I have to, uh, go check something quickly. You just wait in the car, okay?" Sasuke seemed nervous, which was extremely rare. Even Naruto had only seen him like this twice. The raven turned and reentered the shelter.

-SNS-

_Working late today. We need some stuff from the store._

Naruto sighed. It was Sasuke's eighth time working late, and on October tenth, the blondes birthday and their four year anniversary too. Sasuke had become distant. When he was home, he was always on the phone with someone, or out and about doing "errands".

He didn't even right "Love you" on the note like he used to.

Running a hand through his hair Naruto sighed again. He grabbed the phone and called his best friend Kiba.

"Hey, Naruto! Happy birthday, man!" Kiba answered.

"Hey Kibbles, Sasuke's working late, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the bar to celebrate?"

"Hell yeah! I'll get Chouji and Shikamaru to come along too."

"Thanks, see you at eight."

-SNS-

"I had a great time, but I gotta go. Hafta make Sasuke's dinner." Naruto walked out of the bar into the cold night air. He was perfectly sober, he didn't need to be drunk to have fun. He stopped drinking a year ago, after almost cheating on Sasuke with some chick with pink hair.

He drove home, thoughts of his boyfriend running through his head. _I wonder if he doesn't really love me anymore. What if he's getting bored of me? Am I annoying him? Is that why he's always away? Or is he at someone else's-_ He stopped, pushed all thoughts of Sasuke to the back of his head and turned up the radio.

Once home, he was able to hear faint music playing. He could hear Sasuke, "Don't bite me! He'll be home soon, calm down. No don't- Just- Fine there."

Naruto's heart shattered. He shut the door quietly and made his way toward their room. Lights under the door flickered. _Candlelight? They must be special. How long has he-_ Naruto wouldn't think of it. He swung the door open without warning.

Sasuke's bare back was visible, his top resting on the floor. He was leaning over something when he froze. "Sasuke... W-What's-"

"You said you'd be home at eleven! It's only ten-thirty!" Sasuke turned to Naruto, still obscuring whatever was behind him.

Naruto's eyes watered, was Sasuke mad at him for catching him cheating? "I-I'm sorry I just- What's going on? W-who are you hiding?" Tears rolled down his cheeks as he barely managed to get the words out.

Sasuke stiffened as he saw hurt in Naruto's eyes. _Who I'm hiding...?_ The ravens eyes widened. _He thinks I'm cheating!_ Sasuke reached out to the blonde and hugged him tightly. "Oh no no no no no. Naru, I love you. I wouldn't even think of cheating on you. Never. I love you." Sasuke repeated over and over again.

Naruto calmed a little, "Then why all the-"

"Leaving? Phone calls? Late shifts?" Naruto nodded. "Okay, late shifts: I needed money. Leaving: I needed to check that getting him was okay with the landlord, and I had to check up on him from time to time."

"Him?" Naruto asked confused. Sasuke just said he wasn't cheating.

"Yeah," the raven turned and picked up something red-orange and furry. "Him: Kyuubi."

"Oh my God! Sasuke! Thank you thank you thank you!" Naruto smashed his lips to Sasuke's.

Sasuke pulled back and placed Kyuubi on the floor, where he rubbed up against Naruto's legs. "And as for the phone calls. I needed to ask your parents for permission and my father for a ring."

The blonde couldn't process this. Permission and a ring. Sasuke wanted to marry Naruto. Sasuke was going to ask Naruto to marry him. Sasuke got Naruto Kyuubi for his birthday, and is asking for his hand in marriage for their anniversary. _Unfathomable_.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I'm madly in love with you. You are my other half, you make me complete, without you, I'm nothing. I know you wanted kids, but I hope a kitten will do for now, because I don't think we're capable of having children." Sasuke bent down on one knee, holding a velvet box in front of him. "Will you do the honor of becoming Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha?"

The blonde could finally process what was happening. "Yes, yes, yes! Oh my God! I love you Sasuke, so much." Sasuke slipped the silver band with the Uchiha crest on Naruto's finger, finally able to breath again. He stood and showered Naruto in kisses, until a loud _meow_ interrupted them.

Kyuubi purred, glad with his work. Being an angel of love was rewarding.


End file.
